NGE: Undead
by Psilontech
Summary: The undead are attacking, and a group of children are in the middle of it, just trying to survive. I suck at summaries. SxA, KenxOC Cuz my faveorite military otaku deserves it. M just to be safe. HorrorRomanceHumor


Neon Genesis Evangelion: Zombie Apocalypse!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion; I do not own The Zombie Survival Guide; Don't sue me, I don't have any money!

This idea came to me while my friend (who had never seen Evangelion) was watching my eva DVDs in my living room while I watched and thumbed through Max Brook's Zombie Survival Guide, which I had just purchased. There will be OC's, and will go insanely AU shortly after the beginning. After a disturbing event or two, a few characters may seem OOC, but hey, wouldn't you be a little OOC too? No more angels, unless I decide so, set shortly after Shinji and Asuka's Synch Training.

AxS KenxOC.

My first fic, please R&R, flames welcomed, It's so cold in here…

Location: Just inside the city limits of Tokyo-3, Universe 0327c, dubbed "Angelus Earth"

A quick flash of light and what could only be described as a tear in the fabric of space and time forms on the evacuated streets of Tokyo 3, a fair distance from the perfectly synched units 01 and 02 who where currently in the process of 'neutralizing' an angel.

(A/N, I'm too lazy to go over what happens in the fight, go buy the DVDs or something)

A man emerges from the rift and gazes up at the battle that was unfolding, a smirk developing on his pale face. He is clad in a black trench coat and little else can be said, as the majority of his features are hidden in shadow. "This is indeed an… interesting universe." A dark chuckle emanates from him, his smirk turning into a dark grin, "And it's about to become _much_ more interesting…" He lets out an insane laughter and stops a moment afterwards, his facial expression changing unnaturally fast from a huge grin to a facial expression that denoted absolutely no emotion.

The man whips his hand at the same spot he emerged from and the rift opens once again, him quickly stepping back into it just as the area he was occupying moments before was crushed by the fallen angel…

Location: Louisville, Kentucky, Former United States (Quarantine Zone 3). Universe 1073b, dubbed "Dead Earth".

The man from before steps once again though the white rift in space/time onto the desolate streets of what could only be once considered a city. The smell of death immediately apparent, the man quickly pulls out an air horn and points it towards the sky, pressing the button and releasing a high-pitched tone audible for quite a distance. Nearly immediately, groans could be heard emanating from whatever dark corner these undead had parked themselves while waiting for something alive to turn up; Gods know how long it's been sense they've seen a living being.

Immediately after raising attention to his presence here, the man turns to the nearest of the now slowly advancing zombies and grabs it by the scruff of the neck, nearly gagging at the putrid stench it gave off. It turns to bite him, and actually succeeds, clamping down on his left arm, only to be rewarded with the sound of metal being hit and its teeth cracking slightly. Growling slightly, he bops the zombie on the head a yells "BAKA!" and then proceeds to unceremoniously toss the zombie into the rift, following close behind it and closing the hole behind him.

Still holding the zombie by the neck and holding it in the air with inhuman strength, he proceeds to calmly walk down a dark alley and release the zombie, as he quickly disappears into the shadows. (Quite literally, he seems to simply evaporate into the darkness.)

The zombie, quite confused by the turn of events, simply stands there drooling for several seconds before the sounds of voices… yes, voices catches it's attention. It had been so long sense it had last feasted, and thus, it let out a low groan and shambled towards the origin of these sounds.

It was now several hours after civilians had been allowed to leave their shelters. "It seems time passes differently between Dead Earth and Angelus Earth." Mused the dark haired man from the shadows, "I will have to make note of this, this has never happened before… I hadn't expected this." He chuckled darkly and continued to watch the undead corpse drag its feet towards its unsuspecting victims. It slowly approached, letting out a long moan and proceeded towards the nearest man, one of a group of about 5.

The man stood up, along with the rest of the men he seemed to be affiliated with and shouted, "Yo! What the fuck do you want, smelly motherfucker?". The zombie continued to approach him, unable to comprehend what had just been said, egged on only by it's need to feed. As the zombie neared 10 feet from the group 3 of the men produced firearms and pointed them at the approaching menace, the leader of the group shouted again, "Didn't you hear me? BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

As the zombie continued to approach, and neared 5 feet, the man pulled the trigger to his 9mm pistol and fired a round straight into the zombie's skull, killing it instantly… "Damn troublesome humans! Ruining all of my fun!" the man in the darkness grumbled before producing another dimensional rift, grabbing two very surprised zombies and flinging them at the group of equally surprised gang members.

"Bwahahaha, LET THE FUN BEGIN!" the man cackled before retreating, once again into the shadows, this time certain that his fun wouldn't be interrupted so quickly by a few armed thugs.

(A/N)

Ok, I'm the first one to admit that this fic isn't off to the best start, and it seems to be an idea that no one has even considered up till this point; I swear the next chapter will be much longer and better written. Please review, give suggestions, tell me how much it sucks… whatever! And I'm just going to give Shinji the little piece of information that NERV headquarters was built to withstand angels, not humans (… or zombies!), so just be aware that he has looked at the schematics of NERV headquarters and have realized that it isn't extremely secure to people.

Peace!


End file.
